svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Spår i sanden
Av Bram Stoker ARTHUR FERNLEE MARKAM, som hyrde det så kallade Röda huset vid Crooken Bay, var affärsman från London. Han var cockney och ansåg att han på semester i Skottland absolut måste ha en komplett utrustning som högländsk klanhövding, så som den såg ut i färgtryck och på varietéscener. Han hade en gång på The Empire sett den kände underhållaren "The Bounder King" väcka stormande applåder genom att uppträda i full mundering och sjunga den berömda skotska sången om "haggis", och bilden av den pittoreska och krigiska kostymeringen hade etsat sig fast i hans minne. Ja, om den verkliga anledningen till hans val av sommarviste vore känd, skulle man finna att i förgrunden av det solglittrande landskapet han målade ut för sig i fantasin gick med stolta steg den färgstarka klanhövdingen. I alla händelser var det ett lyckokast, åtminstone vad naturen beträffade, att välja Crooken Bay. Det är en underbart vacker plats, mellan Aberdeen och Peterhead, vid den klippkransade kusten varifrån de långa farliga klipprev som kallas Sporrarna löper ut i Nordsjön. Mellan dessa och "Mains of Crooken" en by skyddad av de norra klipporna — ligger den djupa havsviken med krumryggade dyner där tusentals kaniner håller till. I vardera änden av viken skjuter således klippiga landtungor ut, och när solen går upp eller ner över de röda syenitklipporna är det en hisnande skönhetsupplevelse. Viken har en fin sandbotten, tidvattnet går långt ut och lämnar en vidsträckt yta av slät, hård sand där laxfiskarnas fångstnät ligger kringströdda. I ena änden av viken finns en liten grupp klippblock vars toppar sticker upp något ovanför vattenytan, utom i hårt väder då vågorna sköljer över dem så skummet fräser. Vid ebb ligger de blottade ända ner till sandbottnen, och här finns kanske den enda lilla remsan av farlig sand på denna del av östkusten. Mellan klippblocken, som ligger ungefär femton meter ifrån varandra, finns ett kvicksandsbälte, som likt Goodwinsandbankarna är farligt endast när tidvattnet stiger. Det sträcker sig utåt tills det försvinner i havet, och inåt tills det försvinner i den övre strandens hårda sand. På sluttningen av det berg som reser sig på andra sidan dynerna, halvvägs mellan Sporrarna och hamnen, ligger Röda huset. Det skyddas på tre sidor av en klunga tallar och hela havet ligger öppet framför det. En välskött gammaldags trädgård når ända ner till landsvägen, varifrån en stig slingrar sig mellan sanddynerna ner till stranden. När familjen Markam anlände till Röda huset efter en ansträngande resa på trettiosex timmar — med ångfartyget Ban Righ från Blackwell till Aberdeen, tåg till Yellon och därifrån hästskjuts i tjugo kilometer — var alla överens om att de aldrig hade sett en underbarare plats. Den allmänna belåtenheten var så mycket märkligare som ingen i familjen just då var benägen att finna någonting eller någon plats bra norr om England. Fast familjen var stor kunde den på grund av de blomstrande affärerna tillåta sig all slags personlig lyx, till exempel i fråga om kläder. Flickorna Markams nya klänningar var alltid en källa till avund bland deras väninnor och till glädje för dem själva. Arthur Fernlee Markam hade inte berättat om sin nya kostym för familjen. Han var inte helt säker på att han skulle gå fri för löje eller åtminstone sarkasm, och eftersom han var känslig på den punkten tyckte han det var bäst att befinna sig i den rätta miljön innan han visade sig för dem i all sin glans. Han hade varit mycket omsorgsfull vid valet av höglandsdräkt. Han hade gjort många besök i "The Scotch All-Wool Tartan Clothing Mart" som nyligen öppnats vid Copthall Court av firman MacCallum More & Roderick MacDhu. Han hade ivriga överläggningar med firmans chef — MacCallum som han kallade sig rätt och slätt, utan onödiga titlar som "Mr" eller "Esquire". Hela lagret av spännen, knappar, band, broscher och prydnader av alla de slag studerades kritiskt in i minsta detalj, till sist upptäcktes en örnfjäder av tillräckligt magnifika mått, och utrustningen var komplett. Inte förrän han såg den färdiga dräkten med ylletygets starka färger skenbart dämpade till relativt sober elegans av alla silvertillbehör, Cairngorm-broscherna, kilten, dolken och skinnpungen, var han helt nöjd med sitt val. Först hade den kungliga ätten Stuarts tartanmönster föresvävat honom, men sedan hade han slagit den tanken ur hågen när MacCallum påpekade att om han skulle råka befinna sig i närheten av Balmoral kunde det kanske leda till komplikationer. MacCallum, som förresten talade med förvånande stark cockney-accent, föreslog andra rutiga klantyger i tur och ordning, men nu när den där känsliga frågan hade kommit upp, anade Markam svårigheter om han av en tillfällighet skulle befinna sig i trakten av den klan vars färger han lagt sig till med. MacCallum åtog sig till slut att, på Markams bekostnad, låta väva ett specialmönster som inte skulle vara exakt detsamma som någon existerande tartan men där flera olika klaners kännemärken skulle ingå. Det var baserat på Royal Stuarts mönster, men påminde i struktur och enkelhet en aning om klanerna Macalisters och Ogilvies och hade rätt neutrala färger som klanerna Buchanans, Macbeths, Macintoshs och Macleods. När Markam fick se en provbit av tyget blev han en smula ängslig för att hans familj skulle tycka att det var lite pråligt, men då Roderick MacDhu föll i extas över dess skönhet gjorde han inga invändningar mot att tyget vävdes upp. Han ansåg, klokt nog, att om en äkta skotte som MacDhu gillade det, så måste det vara snyggt — i synnerhet som den yngre kompanjonen var en man med ungefär liknande kroppsbyggnad och utseende som han själv. När MacCallum tog emot hans check, som i förbigående sagt var på ett ganska saftigt belopp, anmärkte han: "Jag har tagit mig friheten att låta väva upp lite mer av tyget i den händelse ni eller någon av era vänner skulle vilja ha det." Markam log belåtet och svarade att det vore roligt om det vackra tyget som de komponerat tillsammans blev efterfrågat, vilket han inte betvivlade att det skulle bli med tiden. Han fick gärna väva och sälja så mycket han ville. Markam provade dräkten på sitt kontor en kväll när alla anställda hade gått hem. Han var nöjd med resultatet men blev ändå lite skrämd när han fick se sig själv i spegeln. MacCallum hade gjort sitt arbete grundligt och inte utelämnat någonting som kunde bidra till bärarens krigiska värdighet. "Jag ska förstås inte ha huggvärjan och pistolerna till vardags", sa Markam till sig själv medan han började klä av sig. Han beslöt sig för att bära dräkten första gången när han landsteg i Skottland, så den morgon då Ban Righ stod och stampade vid Girdle Ness fyr i väntan på att tidvattnet skulle gå in i Aberdeens hamn stegade han ut ur sin hytt i all sin glans. Den första kommentaren han hörde kom från en av hans egna söner, som inte kände igen honom till en början. "Titta på den där, va! Hövdingen själv! Nä, det är ju farsgubben!" Och pojken rusade in i salongen och försökte dölja sitt skratt under en kudde. Markam tålde sjön bra och hade inte mått illa av fartygets krängningar, så hans naturligt rödlätta ansikte blev ännu rosigare av den generade rodnad som spred sig över hans kinder när han upptäckte att han plötsligt var föremål för allas blickar. Han kunde ha önskat att han inte varit så tunnhårig, för han hade placerat den båtformiga Glengarrymössan i en så djärv vinkel att det blåste kallt på flinten. Men han såg främlingarna oförskräckt i ögonen. Han visade inte med en min att han blev förargad ens när några av kommentarerna nådde hans öron. "Han är ju helknäpp", sa en cockney i storrutig kostym. "Tokfan", sa en lång mager yankee, blek av sjösjuka, som var på väg att bosätta sig för en tid så nära Balmoral han kunde komma. "Vilken grannlåt! Den kan man doktorera på. Skål!" sa en ung oxfordstudent som var på väg hem till Inverness. Men kort därefter hörde Markam sin äldsta dotters röst. "Var är han? Var är han?" och hon kom rusande längs däcket med hattbanden fladdrande bakom sig. Hennes ansikte visade tecken på oro, för hennes mor hade just berättat för henne om faderns tilltag, men när hon fick se honom brast hon i skratt och fortsatte skratta hysteriskt tills hon fick kramp i magen. Något liknande hände de andra barnen i tur och ordning. När alla hade sett sig mätta gick Markam till sin hytt och skickade sin hustrus kammarjungfru med bud till familjemedlemmarna att han ville träffa dem omedelbart. Alla infann sig och dolde sina känslor så gott de kunde. Han sa mycket lugnt till dem: "Kära barn, förser jag er inte med fickpengar så det räcker ?" "Jo, far!" svarade de allvarligt, "ingen kan vara generösare än du!" "Låter jag er inte klä er som ni vill?" "Jo, far !" svarade de lite förläget. "I så fall, mina små älsklingar, tycker ni inte det vore trevligare och snällare av er att inte försöka få mig att känna mig som en idiot när jag nu tar på mig en kostym som är löjlig i era ögon men ändå rätt vanlig i det land vi ska besöka?" De stirrade i golvet utan att svara. Han var en god far och det visste de allesammans. Han var fullt nöjd och fortsatte: "Så ja, spring i väg och roa er nu! Vi pratar inte mer om saken." Sedan gick han upp på däck igen och fann sig tappert i att bli uttittad, fast inget mer blev sagt inom hörhåll för honom. Den förvåning och munterhet hans utstyrsel väckte på Ban Righ var emellertid ett intet mot vad den åstadkom i Aberdeen. Gatpojkar och dagdrivare, kvinnor och barn som väntade på kajen följde efter i horder när familjen Markam gav sig av till järnvägsstationen. Till och med bärarna som väntade vid landgången med sina gammaldags bärdynor och dragkärror följde efter i förundran och förtjusning. Lyckligtvis skulle Peterheadtåget just avgå, så pinan blev inte onödigt lång. I kupén var det ingen som låtsades om den stiliga höglandsdräkten, och eftersom det bara var ett fåtal personer på stationen i Yellon gick det bra även här. Men när hästdroskan närmade sig fiskeläget vid Crooken Bay och befolkningen tittade ut ur stugorna för att se vilka det var som körde förbi blev det stor uppståndelse. Barnen viftade med sina mössor och sprang skrikande bakom vagnen, männen lämnade sina nät och följde efter, kvinnorna lyfte upp sina minsta och följde efter de också. Hästarna var trötta efter att ha travat den långa vägen till Yellon och tillbaka, och backen var brant, så folk hade gott om tid att samlas och till och med gå om dem. Fru Markam och de äldre flickorna skulle gärna ha velat protestera på något sätt för att ge luft åt sin harm över alla spydiga leenden de såg, men "högländarens" beslutsamma min ingav dem så pass mycket respekt att de satt tysta. Det kanske var så att örnfjädern, även vippande ovanför en kal hjässa, Cairngormbroschen, även på en fet skuldra, huggvärjan och pistolerna, även hängande kring en omfångsrik isterbuk, dolkskaftet, även uppstickande vid ett bulligt knä, fyllde sin mission som symboler för en krigisk och skräckinjagande främmande makt! När sällskapet nådde Röda husets grind stod en skara Crooken-bor och väntade med mössan i hand under vördnadsfull tystnad, medan resten av befolkningen kom stretande uppför backen. Tystnaden avbröts plötsligt av en djup röst. "Jestaligen! Han har ju glömt säckpipan!" Tjänstefolket hade anlänt ett par dagar tidigare, så allting stod klart. Efter en god lunch var den ansträngande resan och allt obehag den fatala dräkten åsamkat glömda. På eftermiddagen tog Markam, alltjämt iförd sin stass, en promenad genom byn. Han var alldeles ensam, för hans hustru och båda hans döttrar hade egendomligt nog svår huvudvärk och låg till sängs efter den tröttande resan. Hans äldste son, som ansåg sig vara stora karln, hade gått ut på egen hand för att utforska omgivningarna, och en av de yngre pojkarna var spårlöst försvunnen. Den näst äldste sonen hade, när han fick veta att fadern ville ha honom med på en promenad, lyckats ramla i en vattentunna och måste torkas och riggas upp på nytt. Eftersom hans kläder inte hade packats upp än var detta naturligtvis inte gjort i en handvändning. Markam var inte helt nöjd med sin promenad. Han fick inte tillfälle att träffa några av sina grannar. Inte för att det var ont om sådana, för varenda stuga tycktes vara full, men när de dök upp var det antingen i dörröppningen en liten bit bakom honom, eller på landsvägen ett långt stycke framför. När han gick förbi kunde han se nyfikna ögon i fönstren eller huvuden stickas fram runt dörrkarmarna och hastigt dras tillbaka igen. Den enda människan han mötte var allt annat än trevlig. Det var en underlig gammal gubbe som nästan aldrig hördes yttra ett ord annat än "amen" i bönehuset. Hans enda sysselsättning tycktes vara att vänta vid luckan på postkontoret från klockan åtta på morgonen tills posten kom klockan ett, då han bar postsäcken till ett närbeläget gods. Resten av dagen tillbringade han på en bänk i en blåsig del av hamnen, där fiskrenset och allt annat avskräde slängdes och där änderna brukade smörja kråset under ivrigt snattrande. När Saft Tammie fick se Markam komma lyfte han blicken som vanligen stirrade rakt fram, verkade bländad som av solen, gnuggade sig i ögonen och skuggade dem med handen. Sedan flög han upp och lyfte fördömande handen mot himlen medan han talade: " 'Fåfängligheters fåfänglighet', säger Predikaren. 'Allt är fåfänglighet.' Människa, tag varning i tid! 'Beskåden liljorna på marken, huru de växa: de arbeta icke, ej heller spinna de; och likväl säger jag eder, att icke ens Salomo i all sin härlighet var så klädd som en av dem.' Människa! Människa! Din fåfänglighet är som kvicksanden som slukar allt som kommer i dess väg. Akta dig för fåfängligheten! Akta dig för kvicksanden, som gapar efter dig och vill sluka dig! Se dig själv! Begrunda din egen fåfänglighet! Möt dig själv ansikte mot ansikte, och i den stunden skall du bli varse att din fåfänglighet kan leda till din undergång. Besinna det och gör bot och bättring innan kvicksanden slukar dig!" Därefter tystnade han och sjönk ner på sin bänk och satt där lika orörlig och uttryckslös som förut. Markam kunde inte annat än känna sig illa berörd av denna straffpredikan. Om den inte hade kommit från en uppenbar galning, skulle han ha tagit den för ett bisarrt utslag av skotsk humor, men allvaret i budskapet — för något annat kunde det inte vara — gjorde en sådan tolkning omöjlig. Han hade emellertid föresatt sig att inte tappa masken, och trots att han ännu inte hade sett någonting i Skottland som ens påminde om en kilt, var han fast besluten att bära sin höglandsdräkt. När han återvände hem efter en knapp halvtimme fann han att varenda en i familjen, trots huvudvärk, var ute på promenad. Han passade på tillfället att under deras frånvaro låsa in sig i sitt rum, befria sig från höglandsdräkten och sätta på sig en flanellkostym, tända en cigarr och ta sig en tupplur. Han väcktes av glam och oväsen när familjen kom hem, och genast tog han på sig dräkten igen och gick ner i salongen för att dricka te. Han gick inte ut igen den eftermiddagen, men efter middagen tog han på sig sin dräkt på nytt — han hade naturligtvis bytt om till middagen som vanligt — och gick ensam ut för att ta en promenad längs stranden. Han hade vid det laget kommit till den slutsatsen att han gradvis skulle vänja sig vid dräkten innan han började bära den för jämnan. Han följde stigen längs sandkullarna och nådde snart stranden. Det var ebb och den blottade havsbottnen var fast som en klippa, så han flanerade i sakta mak söderut nästan ända till slutet av viken. Här drogs hans blickar till två ensamma klippblock ett litet stycke utanför kanten av dynerna, så han styrde kurs mot dem. När han nådde det närmaste blocket klättrade han upp på det och satt där en fem, sex meter ovanför sandvidderna och njöt av den vackra, fridfulla utsikten. Månen gick just upp bakom Pennyfolds kullar, och dess ljus snuddade vid det yttersta skäret på Sporrarna ungefär en kilometer ut. Resten av klipporna låg i mörker. Månskenet spred sig sakta över dem och lyste till slut upp hela stranden. En lång stund satt Markam och såg på den uppgående månen och den växande ytan av ljus. Sedan vände han sig åt öster och satt med hakan i händerna och såg ut över havet och njöt i fulla drag av scenens skönhet och frid. London med dess larm och jäkt tycktes oändligt avlägset och han levde just nu ett friare och fullödigare liv. Han såg på det glittrande vattnet medan det smög sig fram över de plana sandvidderna och nästan omärkligt kom allt närmare — tidvattnet hade vänt. Plötsligt hörde han rop långt bortifrån stranden. "Fiskarna ropar till varandra", sa han för sig själv och vände sig om. Då fick han sitt livs chock, för han såg — trots att månen försvann bakom ett moln så att det blev nästan mörkt omkring honom — sin egen avbild. För ett ögonblick kunde han, på toppen av klippan mitt emot, se den skalliga nacken och den skotska mössan med den väldiga örnfjädern. När han bestört tog ett par steg tillbaka snavade han och började glida neråt sanden mellan de två klippblocken. Han var inte orolig för att falla, för sanden var faktiskt bara någon meter nedanför honom, och han tänkte mest på den där figuren eller avbilden av honom själv som redan hade försvunnit. Det enklaste sättet för honom att nå terra firma var att hoppa resten av biten. Allt detta hade bara tagit en sekund, men hjärnan arbetar snabbt och just som han samlade sig till hoppet såg han sanden, som legat så marmorlikt slät nedanför honom, skälva på ett besynnerligt sätt. Han blev plötsligt alldeles vettskrämd. Benen vek sig under honom och i stället för att hoppa kanade han på ändan nerför klippan så att hans bara lår blev skinnflådda. Hans fötter nådde sanden — sjönk ner i den som i vatten — och han sögs ner ända till knäna innan han fattade att han hamnat i kvicksand. Förtvivlat grep han efter klippblocket för att inte sjunka ytterligare och hittade lyckligtvis ett utsprång som han kunde ta tag i. Han klamrade sig fast i vild desperation. Han försökte skrika men fick inte fram ett ljud förrän efter en bra stund. Då skrek han för full hals, och det verkade som om ljudet av hans egen röst ingav honom nytt mod, för han lyckades hålla sig fast vid klippan mycket längre än han trodde var möjligt. Han började emellertid känna att hans grepp slappnade när han till sin glädje hörde en skrovlig röst strax ovanför sig. "Tack gode Gud att jag hann fram i tid!" En fiskare i stora sjöstövlar kom klättrande över klippan. På ett ögonblick hade han situationen klar för sig och med ett uppmuntrande "Håll i er bara! Jag kommer!" kravlade han på alla fyra neråt tills han fick stadigt fotfäste. Med ena näven hårt om klippkanten ovanför sig böjde han sig ner och grep tag i Markams handled. Så skrek han åt honom: "Ta tag i mig nu! Håll i mig med bägge händerna!" Sedan tog han i av alla krafter och drog upp honom ur den sugande kvicksanden, upp på klippan. Han gav honom knappt tid att hämta andan utan drog och slet i honom — släppte honom inte för ett ögonblick — släpade honom över klippan till fast mark och satte honom till slut välbehållen men chockad långt uppe på stranden. Sedan började han tala: "Puh! Det var allt i sista momangen! Om jag inte hade struntat i vad dom där fårskallarna sa och börjat springa bums hade ni varit långt nere i jordens innandöme vid det här laget! Wully Beagrie trodde ni var en gast, och Tom MacPhail kunde svära på att ni var en svartalf på en flugsvamp! 'Äh!' sa jag. 'Det är bara den tokiga engelsmannen — han som har rymt från vaxkabinettet.' Jag tyckte det var konstigt att ni inte kände till hur kvicksand beter sig. Jag skrek för att varna er och sprang sen för att dra upp er om det skulle behövas. Gud vare lov att jag inte kom för sent!" sa han och lyfte vördnadsfullt på mössan. "Rena dårskapen", muttrade han sedan och skakade på huvudet. Markam var djupt rörd och tacksam för sin räddning från en grym och fasansfull död, men den sårande beskyllningen för dårskap som nu än en gång riktades mot honom fick honom att glömma att vara ödmjuk. Han skulle just svara något ilsket, när han plötsligt med fasa mindes varningsorden från den halvgalne brevbäraren: "Möt dig själv ansikte mot ansikte och gör bot och bättring innan kvicksanden slukar dig!" Han mindes också bilden av sig själv som han hade sett strax innan han var nära döden i kvicksanden. Han satt tyst i en hel minut och sa därefter: "Käre vän, jag har er att tacka för mitt liv!" Svaret kom med vördnad från den väderbitne och grovlemmade fiskaren: "Nej! Nej! Det har ni Vår Herre att tacka för. Jag är bara hans ödmjuka tjänare och glad över att få vara ett enkelt redskap för hans barmhärtighet." "Men låt mig ändå få tacka er", sa Markam och grep tag i sin räddares valkiga nävar. "Jag är fortfarande för omskakad för att kunna uttrycka vad jag verkligen känner, men tro mig, jag är er mycket, mycket tacksam!" Det var alldeles tydligt att den stackarn var djupt rörd, för tårarna strömmade nerför hans kinder. Fiskaren sa kärvt och uppriktigt: "Javisst, herrn, tacka mig kan ni väl få — om det är till nån hjälp. Jag tror nog att om det gällde mig skulle jag också vara tacksam. Men vad mig anbelangar behöver jag inget tack. Jag är glad att det gick som det gick!" Att Arthur Fernlee Markam verkligen var djupt tacksam framgick senare. Inom en vecka kom den finaste fiskeskuta man någonsin skådat i Peterhead inseglande i Crookens hamn. Hon var utrustad med segel och attiraljer av alla de slag och med fiskegarn av bästa sort. Hennes kapten och manskap for tillbaks med bussen efter att ha lämnat laxfiskarens hustru de papper som överlät skutan på honom. När de gick tillsammans längs stranden bad Markam laxfiskaren att inte nämna det faktum att han svävat i en sådan uppenbar livsfara, för detta skulle bara oroa hans närmaste. Han sa att han skulle varna dem alla för kvicksanden, och för den skull ställde han genast frågor om den tills han ansåg att han fått tillräckligt med upplysningar i ämnet. Innan de skildes åt frågade han fiskaren om han händelsevis hade sett en person till, klädd som han själv, på klippan bredvid när han kommit för att rädda honom. "Nej! Nej !" löd svaret, "det kan inte finnas en sån stolle till här i trakten. Och inte har det funnits heller sen Jamie Fleeman levde — han som var dräng hos gamle godsägarn. För böveln, en så barbarisk dräkt som ni går klädd i har ingen människa sett på år och dag. Det kan väl aldrig vara bra att sitta med en sån på sig på en kall klippa som ni gjorde. Är ni inte rädd för att få reumatism eller ryggskott av att frysa om rumpan ? Jag tyckte nog att det var oförståndigt av er när jag såg er i morse nere vid hamnen, men maken till galenskap får man leta efter!" Markam ville inte diskutera den saken, och eftersom de nu befann sig i närheten av hans hem bjöd han in laxfiskaren på ett glas whisky, och sedan skildes de åt för kvällen. Han varnade på det bestämdaste hela sin familj för kvicksanden och talade om att han själv hade varit nära att råka illa ut. Under hela den natten sov han inte en blund. Han hörde klockan slå ett, två och tre, men hur gärna han än ville kunde han inte somna. Gång på gång gick han igenom den fasansfulla episoden med kvicksanden, ända från början när Saft Tammie hade brutit sin vanliga tystnad för att hålla sin straffpredikan för honom. Frågan dök ideligen upp i hans hjärna: "Har fåfängan stigit mig åt huvudet så att jag har blivit alldeles rubbad?" och svaret kom varje gång med den galne profetens ord: " 'Fåfängligheters fåfänglighet! Allt är fåfänglighet.' Möt dig själv ansikte mot ansikte och gör bot och bättring innan kvicksanden slukar dig!" Han hade en kuslig känsla av något ödesbestämt, att han till slut skulle förgås i just den kvicksanden, för där hade han redan mött sig själv ansikte mot ansikte. I gryningen somnade han äntligen, men tydligen fortsatte han att älta problemet i drömmen, för han väcktes av sin hustru som sa: "Vad du fäktar och går an! Den där förbaskade höglandsdräkten har bestämt gått dig på hjärnan. Försök låta bli att prata i sömnen åtminstone!" Han kände sig förunderligt lätt om hjärtat som om han befriats från en tung börda, men han visste inte varför. Han frågade sin hustru vad han hade sagt i sömnen och hon svarade: "Det glömmer jag inte i första taget, för du sa det gång på gång: 'Inte ansikte mot ansikte! Jag såg örnfjädern och det skalliga huvudet bakifrån! Än finns det hopp! Inte ansikte mot ansikte!' Men sov nu, för Guds skull!" Och då somnade han verkligen, för han insåg att galningens profetia ännu inte hade gått i uppfyllelse. Han hade inte mött sig själv ansikte mot ansikte — inte än i varje fall. Han väcktes tidigt av husan som kom in och sa att det stod en fiskare nere vid dörren som ville tala med honom. Han klädde sig så fort han kunde — för han var ju inte så van vid höglandsdräkten än — och skyndade ner eftersom han inte ville låta laxfiskaren vänta. Han blev överraskad och inte direkt förtjust då han fick se att besökaren inte var någon annan än Saft Tammie, som genast gick till attack mot honom. "Jag är på väg till posten, men jag tänkte jag skulle titta in ett tag och se om ni fortfarande var lika fåfäng som i går kväll. Och jag märker att ni inte har dragit lärdom av vad jag sa. Det kommer ni minsann att få ångra en vacker dag! Jag har gott om tid på mornarna, så jag ska gå hit lite då och då och se hur ni långsamt men säkert dras till kvicksanden och ner till djävulen! Men nu måste jag i väg till mitt arbete!" Han smällde igen dörren efter sig, och kvar stod Markam alldeles röd i synen, och tjänsteflickorna försökte förgäves dölja sitt fnitter. Han hade egentligen bestämt sig för att ha sina vanliga kläder den dagen, men Saft Tammies besök fick honom att ändra sitt beslut. Han skulle nog visa dem allesammans att han inte var feg, så han skulle fortsätta som han hade börjat — vad som än hände. När han kom ner till frukosten i full krigsmundering böjde barnen ner huvudena och rodnade ända ner på halsen. Men eftersom ingen av dem skrattade — utom Titus, den yngste, som var nära att storkna och genast fick gå från bordet — kunde han inte förebrå dem utan började knacka hål på sitt ägg med bister och beslutsam min. Det föll sig så illa att när hans hustru skulle räcka honom en kopp te fastnade en av knapparna i hans ärm i hennes spetsgarnerade morgonrock, med den påföljden att det heta teet spilldes ut över hans bara knän. Helt naturligt lät han undslippa sig en svordom, varpå hans hustru, något förargad, utbrast: "Ja, Arthur, vad annat kan du vänta dig när du envisas med att ha den där löjliga karnevalskostymen? Du är inte van vid den — och kommer aldrig att bli det heller!" Han började ett indignerat försvarstal med: "Min nådiga!" men kom inte längre, för nu när ämnet hade kommit upp tänkte fru Markam säga sin mening. Det var inga trevliga saker hon hade att säga, och, om sanningen ska fram, sa hon det inte på något trevligt sätt. En hustrus sätt är sällan trevligt när hon sätter i gång att säga "sanningar" till sin man. Resultatet blev att Arthur Fernlee Markam tvärt beslöt sig för att han under sin vistelse i Skottland inte skulle bära någon annan kostym än den hon beskärmade sig över. På kvinnors vis fick hans hustru sista ordet — i detta fall med gråten i halsen: "Som du vill, Arthur! Du gör förstås som du behagar. Skäm ut mig du bara och förstör våra stackars döttrars chanser i livet. Unga män brukar inte vilja ha en idiot till svärfar! Men jag varnar dig för att din fåfänga en dag kommer att få en svår knäck — om du inte innan dess har hamnat på dårhus eller är död och begraven!" Det visade sig efter ett par dagar att Markam för det mesta fick ta sina promenader ensam. Flickorna följde med honom ibland, tidigt på morgnarna eller sent på kvällarna, eller en regnig dag när inga andra var ute. De påstod sig vara villiga att följa med varenda gång, men konstigt nog kom det alltid någonting i vägen. Pojkarna var alltid försvunna vid sådana tillfällen, och vad fru Markam beträffar vägrade hon blankt att gå ut med honom så länge han fortsatte att göra sig till ett åtlöje. På söndagen satte han på sig sin svarta finkostym, för han ansåg, och det med rätta, att kyrkan inte var en plats för upprörda känslor, men på måndag morgon återgick han till sin höglandsdräkt. Vid det laget önskade han att han aldrig hade skaffat sig den där dräkten, men hans engelska envishet var djupt rotad och han skulle minsann inte ge sig. Saft Tammie kom på besök varje morgon, och då han inte fick träffa honom eller lämna något meddelande till honom, brukade han komma igen på eftermiddagen när han burit ut breven och stå och vänta ut honom. Vid sådana tillfällen försummade han aldrig att varna honom för hans fåfänga med samma ord som han använt första gången. Efter ett par dagar började Markam betrakta honom som en plågoande. När veckan var till ända började den påtvingade ensamheten, den ständiga irritationen och det oupphörliga grubblet gå Markam på nerverna. Han var för stolt för att anförtro sig åt någon av familjemedlemmarna, eftersom de enligt hans åsikt hade behandlat honom mycket illa. Dessutom sov han dåligt på nätterna, och de gånger han lyckades få en blund i ögonen hade han ständigt mardrömmar. Bara för att förvissa sig om att han inte saknade mod gjorde han det till en vana att gå ner till kvicksanden åtminstone en gång om dagen, och han försummade nästan aldrig att gå dit det sista han gjorde på kvällen. Det var kanske den vanan som gjorde att den fasansfulla upplevelsen i kvicksanden ständigt återkom i hans drömmar. De blev mer och mer levande, tills han vid uppvaknandet hade svårt att fatta att han inte hade besökt den fatala platsen på natten. Han trodde ibland att han kanske hade gått i sömnen. En natt var hans dröm så levande att han när han vaknade inte kunde tro att det bara hade varit en dröm. Han slöt ögonen om och om igen, men varje gång kom synen, om det var en syn, eller verkligheten, om det nu var verklighet, tillbaka till honom. Månen lyste rund och gul över kvicksanden när han närmade sig den. Han kunde se det breda bandet av ljus ändra form och få svarta skuggor när den lösa sanden skälvde och skakade och veckade sig och virvlade som den hade för vana mellan uppehållen då den låg stilla och marmorliknande. Plötsligt upptäckte han att en annan gestalt kom gående mot den från motsatta sidan i samma takt som han själv och med likadana fotspår. Han såg att det var hans egen gestalt, och stum av fasa, som driven av en osynlig kraft, fortsatte han att gå — hypnotiserad som en fågel av en orm — för att möta sitt andra jag. När han kände sanden ge vika och sluta sig kring honom vaknade han i dödsångest, skakande av skräck, och egendomligt nog med galningens profetia ringande i öronen: " 'Fåfängligheters fåfänglighet! Allt är fåfänglighet!' Se dig själv och ångra dig innan kvicksanden slukar dig!" Så övertygad var han om att detta inte var någon dröm att han steg upp, fast det var mitt i natten, klädde på sig utan att störa sin hustru och gav sig i väg ner till stranden. Han hajade till när han fick syn på en rad fotspår i sanden som han genast kände igen som sina egna. Samma breda klack, samma fyrkantiga sula. Nu betvivlade han inte att han verkligen hade varit där, och som i trans följde han spåren och såg dem upphöra vid kanten av den lösa kvicksanden. Detta gav honom en fruktansvärd chock, för det fanns inga spår åt andra hållet i sanden, och han förstod att det var ett mysterium som han inte kunde lösa, och om han försökte sig på det skulle det säkert störta honom i fördärvet. I det läget gjorde han två misstag. För det första behöll han sina bekymmer för sig själv, och eftersom ingen i hans familj hade någon aning om det, göt varje oskyldigt ord de sa olja på elden och gav näring åt hans fantasier. För det andra satte han i gång att läsa böcker om drömmens och själens gåtfulla värld, med det resultatet att varje vild gissning från varenda halvgalen filosof blev ett orosfrö som började gro i hans förvirrade hjärna. Till slut tyckte han att allt och alla gaddade ihop sig mot honom. Ett verkligt orosmoment var Saft Tammie, som nu vid vissa tider på dagen stod och hängde vid hans grind. Eftersom han gärna ville veta lite mer om denna besynnerliga människa hörde han sig för om hans förflutna och fick följande upplysningar. Saft Tammie troddes allmänt vara son till en godsägare i ett av grevskapen vid Forthviken. Han hade börjat studera till präst men av någon outgrundlig anledning plötsligt avbrutit sin utbildning och åkt till Peterhead där han tagit hyra på en valfångare. Här hade han jobbat i ett par år men så småningom blivit mer och mer inbunden, tills besättningen slutligen protesterade mot att ha en så ordkarg kamrat, och då hade han fått anställning på norra fiskeflottans båtar. Han hade arbetat i många år med fiske och alltid haft rykte om sig att vara "lite egen", tills han en dag slog sig ner i Crooken, där godsägarn, som säkert kände till något om hans familjehistoria, hade gett honom ett jobb som grågosse. Prästen som lämnade upplysningarna hade avslutningsvis fällt kommentaren: "Det är väldigt egendomligt, men mannen tycks ha någon sorts gåva. Om det är den där 'siarförmågan' som vi skottar är så benägna att tro på, eller något annat övernaturligt, det vet jag inte, men ingen olycka inträffar någonsin här i trakten utan att de män han bor tillsammans med efteråt kan citera något av hans yttranden som faktiskt visar sig ha förutspått händelsen. Han blir orolig och upphetsad — ja, riktigt skärper sig — när han känner på sig att någon ska dö!" Detta dämpade inte på minsta sätt Markams oro utan tycktes tvärtom inprägla profetian ännu djupare i honom. Av alla böcker han studerat i sitt nya ämne var det ingen som intresserade honom så mycket som den tyska, Die Doppelgänger av dr Heinrich von Ascheberg. Här läste han för första gången om fall, där män hade levat ett dubbelliv — två helt skilda personer men lika som bär till kropp och själ. Det behöver väl knappast sägas att Markam tyckte att denna teori passade exakt in på hans eget fall. Skymten han uppfångat av sig själv bakifrån den där kvällen då han dragits upp ur kvicksanden — hans egna fotspår som försvann ner i kvicksanden utan att han kunde se några spår åt andra hållet — Saft Tammies profetia om att han skulle möta sig själv och omkomma i kvicksanden — allt bidrog till övertygelsen att han själv var ett dubbelgångar-fall. Då han nu var medveten om ett dubbelliv vidtog han åtgärder för att bevisa dess existens. En kväll innan han gick till sängs skrev han därför sitt namn med krita på sina skosulor. Den natten drömde han om kvicksanden och om att han gick ner till den — drömde så verklighetstroget att han när han vaknade i gryningen var alldeles säker på att han hade varit där. Han steg upp utan att väcka sin hustru och hämtade sina skor. Kritstrecken fanns kvar! Han klädde sig och smög sig ut. Den här gången var det högvatten så han gick över dynerna och kom fram till stranden på andra sidan av kvicksanden. Där — o fasa! — såg han sina egna fotspår försvinna ner i avgrunden! Han gick hem som en bruten man. Det verkade helt otroligt att han, en äldre herre, som levt ett långt och händelsefattigt liv som affärsman mitt i Londons larm och jäkt, på detta sätt skulle bli indragen i en så mystisk och skrämmande historia, och upptäcka att han hade två liv. Han kunde inte berätta om sina bekymmer ens för sin hustru, för han visste bara alltför väl att hon genast skulle kräva en detaljerad beskrivning av det där andra livet, det som hon inte kände till, och att hon inte bara skulle misstänka utan också anklaga honom för alla möjliga eskapader. Och därför blev hans grubblerier allt djupare. En kväll — det var ebb och fullmåne — satt han och väntade på middagen när husan anmälde att Saft Tammie levde en hel rövare utanför därför att han inte blev insläppt. Markam blev mycket upprörd men ville inte att husan skulle tro att han var rädd, så han bad henne visa in honom. Tammie stegade in med raskare kliv än någonsin, med högburet huvud och en beslutsam glimt i ögonen som så ofta var nedslagna. Så snart han stigit in sa han: "Jag har kommit för att träffa er en gång till — en sista gång. Och där sitter ni fortfarande, precis som en kakadua på sin pinne. Nåväl, jag förlåter er! Kom ihåg det, jag förlåter er!" Och utan ett ord mer vände han på klacken, gick ut ur huset och lämnade dess herre mållös av förtrytelse. Efter middagen bestämde han sig för att gå ner till kvicksanden igen — han ville inte erkänna ens för sig själv att han var rädd för att gå dit. Vid niotiden marscherade han i full mundering i väg till stranden och slog sig ner på kanten av den närmaste klippan. Fullmånen bakom honom lyste upp viken så att han tydligt kunde se havsskummet, den mörka konturen av udden och ställningarna till laxnäten. I det starka gula skenet tindrade ljusen i fönstren i stugorna och godset i fjärran som stjärnorna på himlen. En lång stund satt han och insöp landskapets skönhet, och han kände en sådan frid i själen som han inte gjort på flera dagar. Den gångna veckans alla små förtretligheter och löjliga rädsla var som bortblåsta. I denna behagliga och högtidliga sinnesstämning såg han lugnt tillbaka på sitt handlande de senaste dagarna och skämdes över sig själv för sin fåfänga och envishet. Och genast beslöt han sig för att det här var sista gången han bar den dräkt som fjärmat honom från dem han älskade och som vållat honom så många timmars och dagars förtret, bekymmer och plåga. Men knappt hade han fattat det beslutet förrän han hörde en annan röst inom sig hånfullt säga att han kanske aldrig fick tillfälle att bära dräkten igen — att det var för sent — att han hade valt sin väg och nu fick ta konsekvenserna. "Det är inte för sent", kom det snabba svaret från hans bättre jag, och helt uppfylld av den tanken reste han sig för att gå hem och omedelbart ta av sig och lägga undan den nu så förhatliga dräkten. Han stod kvar en stund för att kasta en sista blick på den stämningsfulla scenen. Det bleka milda månskenet mjukade upp klippornas, trädens och hustakens konturer och fördjupade skuggorna till sammetssvart, tände som med en svag låga det inkommande tidvattnet som nu sakta gled fram över den plana sandöknen. Då lämnade han klippan och steg ner för att gå till stranden. Men när han gjorde det ryckte han till och blev alldeles stel av skräck. Blodet rusade honom åt huvudet så att det svartnade för ögonen på honom ett par sekunder. Än en gång såg han den där fatala synen, hans egen avbild som kom gående mot stranden på andra sidan kvicksanden från den motsatta klippan. Det var en fruktansvärd chock, en skärande kontrast till den fridfulla stämning han just hade befunnit sig i, och som paralyserad stod han och stirrade på den hemska uppenbarelsen och den veckiga, buktande kvicksanden som tycktes vrida sig i plågor av hunger. Den här gången kunde det inte vara något misstag, för fast månen bakom lade mannens ansikte i skugga kunde han se i det samma slätrakade kinder som hans egna, och den lilla stubbiga, ett par veckor gamla mustaschen. Ljuset lyste på den färggranna tartanen och på den långa örnfjädern. Han såg till och med flinten blänka på ena sidan av Glengarry-mössan, precis som Cairngorm-broschen på axeln och silverknapparna. Plötsligt kände han att fötterna sjönk ner en aning, för han stod alltjämt nära kanten av kvicksandsbältet, så han tog ett par steg tillbaka. När han gjorde det steg den andre framåt så att avståndet mellan dem förblev detsamma. Så stod de båda öga mot öga och stirrade på varandra som förhäxade, och i Markams dunkande huvud ekade profetians ord: "Möt dig själv ansikte mot ansikte och ångra dig innan kvicksanden slukar dig." Han stod ansikte mot ansikte med sig själv, han hade ångrat sig — och nu höll han på att sjunka i kvicksanden! Profetian skulle slå in. Ovanför honom skriade fiskmåsarna där de kretsade kring det inkommande tidvattnet. Ljudet återkallade honom till verkligheten och fick honom att skärpa sig. Ögonblickligen tog han ett par snabba steg tillbaka, för än så länge var det bara hans fötter som hade sjunkit ner i den lösa sanden. När han gjorde det tog den andre ett par steg framåt, hamnade mitt i kvicksanden och började sjunka. Det var som om Markam såg sig själv gå sin undergång till mötes och hans dödsångest fick honom att ge upp ett vrål. I samma ögonblick hördes ett vrål från den andre, och när Markam lyfte händerna över huvudet gjorde den andre likadant. Med skräckslagna ögon såg han honom sjunka djupare ner i kvicksanden, och då drogs han som hypnotiserad till sanden för att möta sitt öde. Men när hans främre fot började sjunka hörde han åter fiskmåsarnas skrin och vaknade till besinning. Med en kraftansträngning drog han upp foten ur skon, som sanden genast sög åt sig, och sprang sedan i ren panik bort från platsen — stannade inte förrän krafterna svek honom och han andfådd och dödstrött sjönk ner på stigen mellan sandkullarna. Arthur Markam bestämde sig för att inte berätta för sin familj om sitt fasansfulla äventyr — förrän det hade gått en tid och han blivit herre över sig själv igen. Nu när den fatale dubbelgångaren — hans andra jag — hade uppslukats av kvicksanden, kunde han ju känna sig lugn. Den natten sov han tungt och drömlöst och var på morgonen helt och hållet sig själv. Det verkade faktiskt som om hans sämre jag hade försvunnit för alltid, och underligt nog stod inte Saft Tammie på sin post den morgonen och visade sig aldrig mer utan satt på sin vanliga bänk och stirrade med tom blick rakt framför sig precis som förr. I enlighet med sitt beslut bar Markam aldrig mer sin höglandsdräkt utan knöt en kväll ihop den till ett bylte, huggvärjan, dolken, kilten och hela rasket, och smög sig ner till stranden och slängde den i kvicksanden. Belåtet såg han den sugas ner i sanden, som slöt sig över den och sedan blev marmorlikt slät igen. Då gick han hem och tillkännagav förnöjt för sin familj som satt samlad till kvällsbön: "Jo nu, mina kära vänner, ska ni få höra en glad nyhet! Jag tänker aldrig mer bära höglandsdräkten. Jag förstår nu vilken inbilsk gammal narr jag var och hur löjlig jag tog mig ut i den! Ni ska aldrig behöva se den igen!" "Var är den, far?" frågade en av flickorna, som ville säga något så att ett sådant självuppoffrande tillkännagivande som hennes fars inte skulle förbigås med tystnad. Han svarade så rart att flickan reste sig från sin stol och gick fram och kysste honom. "I kvicksanden, lilla gumman! Och jag hoppas att mitt sämre jag har begravts där tillsammans med den — för alltid." Resten av sommaren hade hela familjen trevligt tillsammans i Crooken, och vid återkomsten till staden hade Markam nästan glömt bort hela historien med kvicksanden och allt som hängde samman med den, men en dag fick han ett brev från MacCallum More som gav honom något att tänka på, fast han behöll det för sig själv och av vissa orsaker lämnade det obesvarat. Det löd så här: "Bäste Herr Markam! Hoppas Ni ursäktar att jag tar mig friheten att skriva till Er, men jag tror Ni kan vara mig till stor hjälp eftersom jag hört att Ni under sommaren har vistats i Aberdeenshire i Skottland. Min kompanjon, Roderick MacDhu, som han kallar sig i firman — hans rätta namn är Emanuel Moses Marks, från London — for i början av förra månaden till Skottland, men då jag bara har hört av honom en enda gång, strax efter hans avresa, är jag orolig för att det kan ha hänt honom något. Eftersom jag inte har kunnat få några upplysningar om honom efter att ha gjort efterforskningar överallt, dristar jag mig att vända mig till Er. I brevet, som var skrivet i djup förstämning, nämnde han att han var orolig för att himlens dom hade drabbat honom därför att han ville uppträda som skotte på skotsk mark, då han en månskenskväll strax efter sin ankomst hade sett sin 'dubbelgångare'. Han syftade tydligen på den omständigheten att han före sin avresa hade låtit sy upp en likadan höglandsdräkt som den vi hade äran att leverera till Er och som han, vilket Ni kanske kommer ihåg, blev mycket förtjust i. Men det är möjligt att han aldrig har burit den, eftersom han, såvitt jag förstår, var för blyg för att sätta på sig den, ja, han sade faktiskt till mig att han till en början bara skulle våga bära den sent på kvällen eller mycket tidigt på morgonen, och då endast på avsides liggande platser, tills han hade vant sig vid den. Tyvärr underrättade han mig inte om sin resväg, så jag vet inte var han befinner sig för närvarande, och därför undrar jag nu om Ni möjligen har sett eller hört talas om någon som uppträtt i en höglandsdräkt likadan som Er egen någonstans i den trakt där jag hört sägas att Ni nyligen köpt det hus Ni hyrde över sommaren. Jag väntar mig inte något svar på detta brev ifall Ni inte kan ge mig några upplysningar om min vän och kompanjon, så gör Er för all del inget besvär med att svara om det inte finns någon anledning. Jag har fog för att tro att han kan ha varit i Era trakter, eftersom kuvertet är märkt med poststämpeln 'Yellon', som jag ser är beläget i Aberdeenshire inte långt från Crooken. Med utmärkt högaktning JOSHUA SHEENY COHEN BENJAMIN (MacCallum More)" Originalets titel: Crooken Sands. Originaltexten finns att hämta här: http://www.bramstoker.org/txt/stories/03guest/09sands.txt Kategori:Bram Stoker Kategori:Spökhistoria